As requested by the review team, the use of quantitative light microscopic (LM) densitometry has been removed from the Neuroanatomy-lmaging Core. In addition, changes have been made that reflect changes in the project proposals and the deletion of Project 4. Specifically, LM and EM autoradiography, DiA anterograde tract-tracing, and TUNEL labeling techniques have been added, and juxtacellular labeling, biocytin anterograde tract-tracing, and LM reconstruction techniques have been deleted. There also have been changes in the antisera that are detailed: descriptions of antisera raised against the progesterone receptor, the alpha2A-adrenergic receptor and p22-phox are now included, while antisera raised against 5HT receptors, c-Fos, nNOS and vasopressin have been deleted. There have also been changes in the percent utilization of the Neuroanatomy-lmaging Core by the projects reflecting the deletion of Project 4. The revised description of the core is provided below. Major changes are indicated by a line in the left margin. Overall, the Budget has been reduced. A detailed account of the budgetary changes has been included in the Budget Justification.